The Consequence of Sin
by Shrine Maiden Kitty
Summary: Ryou is lonely, having mixed feelings for Bakura, and now suffering a serious eating disorder. He's now taking risks he would never take before. Can someone help him before his stress kills him?
1. You Will Never Be Pretty, Ryou!

Summary- Ryou used to be a normal kid until his father left him for Egypt when he was 14 years old. Ryou was left to fend for himself for over a year, and is now suffering of a terrible loneliness, having mixed feelings for his selfish and arrogant yami, and is slowly dying of a serious eating disorder. His life is now a serious down-spiral of dangerous events, risks, and... boyfriends? Can Ryou be saved before his stress kills him? Who can he trust with his life?  
  
Couples:  
  
Ryou and Bakura (First one-sided, but later may become something more)  
  
Ryou and Seto (Very little)  
  
Ryou and Malik (Ryou finds solace in an on/off relationship with Malik)  
  
Malik and Marik  
  
Yami, Yuugi, and Jounouchi (Threesome?)  
  
Otogi and Tristan (Minor Reference)  
  
WARNING!!! This story may contain all of the following: SHOUNEN AI, YAOI, FOUL LANGUAGE, EATING DISORDERS, DRUGS, ALCOHOL, and SUICIDAL THOUGHTS.  
  
Kitty does not own YuGiOh.  
  
The Consequence of Sin  
  
Part One: "You Will Never Be Pretty, Ryou!"  
  
I sat at my desk deep in thought. I rubbed my temples tiredly as my head spun with numbers and equations. I put my pencil behind my ear and stared at my math homework in hopes of sending it up in flames. If I was supposedly so goddamn intelligent, why did I struggle so in mathematics? It was infuriating to me, for nothing seemed to make sense with numbers. How could I survive in this world with such a poor understanding of numbers? I would surely find myself out on the streets without a job sooner than I could say, "exponential notation"!  
  
"God damn..." I muttered to myself quietly as I held back a few tears of frustration. I finally picked up my homework and shoved it back into my folder to work on later. I pulled my pencil from behind my ear careful not to bother where I had gotten it pierced just a few days prior. I had been talked into it by Malik, who had quite a few piercings of his own already. I had been very nervous, but overall content with the turnout in the end. The silver stud was very pretty. I placed my chewed up pencil into a tin can that I had on my desk left conveniently to hold all of my writing utensils.  
  
Deciding there was no reason to stay and mope around my room any longer, I rose from my uncomfortable chair and made my way to the door. Downstairs I found Bakura at the kitchen table reading hieroglyphs with a magnifying glass. I'm not sure I really want to know where exactly he had found the scrolls, but with Bakura, I know not to ask questions. Looking up at me as I entered the room, Bakura set down his reading device and gave me a cold stare.  
  
"Where the hell have you been the past hour? I've been down here starving, waiting for your lazy ass to come down here and make me something to eat!" he growled. "I'm very sorry," I apologized timidly before opening the freezer in search of something to feed us. "What would you like, Bakura?" I asked sweetly, trying not to let him know that he had frightened me. Bakura hated weakness.  
  
"Meat." He growled before picking up his magnifier again, "And you better make it fucking quick." "Yes, sir," I replied before pulling some steaks out of the freezer.  
  
Bakura could be a real jerk at times, but he wasn't all that bad. He'd never raised a hand to me, and when he was in an exceptionally good mood, he'd hang out with me and we would talk about anything in general. He's told me many interesting stories of his adventures in ancient Egypt.  
  
I'm not sure what exactly causes Bakura to become so irritable on some days though. I don't think it's his cigarettes. While I know they're not good for him, at the same time, I don't think that they're the reason for his cruel behavior. I did try one of his cigarettes once when he wasn't home. It tasted bad, and caused me to choke and become sick to my stomach. While it wasn't a pleasant experience, there was something about it that made me think about doing it again sometime; maybe that's what draws Bakura to them.  
  
"Are you almost done yet?!" I hear Bakura bark rudely at me as he stands from the table and comes to inspect what I'm doing. The steaks are almost done; they only have a bit of pink left on them. "Almost," I whisper.  
  
"They're done, stop cooking," Bakura growls as he pushes me to the side and turns off the burner. He reaches for the plates on the counter impatiently as I stare at him dumbfounded from my new residence in the corner. The steaks are still half raw; we can't eat them until they're fully cooked! They can make us sick.  
  
"Bakura, the meat wasn't done cooking. It's still a bit raw inside. We can't eat it that way." I state quietly. My yami ignores me as he sits down at the table and begins eating with his hands. "I like it this way, you little runt. As for you, you don't deserve dinner. If you're so hungry go eat some fruit like the pansy you are."  
  
I try not to let him know that he had hurt my feelings and ignore my growling stomach as I sit down across from him at the kitchen table and watch him eat. I know my yami didn't mean all of the cruel things he had just said. Maybe he'll sleep it off and tomorrow will be different. I don't know why I wait everyday for acceptance from my yami. I long for any kind of praise from him, but it never comes. I love my yami so deeply, and he never pretends to be even remotely interested in me unless he's in an extremely happy mood. Which isn't very often.  
  
I sigh to myself, but this does not go unnoticed by my very perceptive and keen yami.  
  
"What are you moaning about?" he grumbles as he takes another large bite of his half-cooked steak. Disgusting.  
  
"It's nothing, Yami," I reply quietly while folding my hands in front of me on the table. Bakura seemed to watch my movements with interest for a few minutes while he chewed his food thoughtfully. After what seemed like forever, Bakura finally responded. "If it was nothing then you wouldn't be moaning and groaning about it and interrupting my meal."  
  
"I'm sorry, Bakura," I say holding back my ponderings. Like I said before, it's not as if he's even remotely interested in my feelings.  
  
After minutes passing of uncomfortable silence, I decided to ask my yami a discreet question in hopes to see if my yami had any feelings whatsoever towards me. I hoped that I wouldn't be left disappointed.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"What is it?" he growled.  
  
I held my breath as I let six simple words exit my mouth, "Yami, do you think I'm attractive?"  
  
Silence.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked up at my yami to see what he was thinking. I was met with an amused smile as my eyes met his. Before I could comment, Bakura broke into painful laughter as if he couldn't catch his breath. As I stared at him with pained eyes, he began to settle down until all laughter ceased and he stared into my eyes. "Fuck, you were being serious, weren't you?"  
  
My heartbeat.  
  
It's getting faster.  
  
"Yes." I can feel my face turning red.  
  
"What are you, high or something? Of course you're not pretty! You're a guy! You'll never be pretty, Ryou! You damn pansy!" As Bakura began to laugh again at his cruel remarks, I silently excused myself from the table and made my way upstairs. Grabbing my homework folder and a pencil, I ran back downstairs and out the front door. The last thing I heard before I shut it behind me was Bakura shouting, "Yeah, go ahead and run out crying, you little whore!"  
  
It was then that I realized that I was crying, and it didn't seem like I was going to stop soon. My dreams were crushed, and I wished nothing more than to be the perfect person that Bakura could love and cherish, just as I loved and cherished him. My running brought me to the park, and in my blind depression, I accidentally ran into someone, dropping my folder, and papers spread out everywhere.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" I sobbed to whoever I had run into as I desperately tried to collect all of my homework pages. The person said nothing, but instead stooped down to help me. "Bakura?" the stranger inquired, as he handed me a stack of math. "No, I prefer Ryou," I sniffed to this mystery person who seemed to know my name.  
  
I lifted my head only to gaze into the sharp cerulean eyes of Seto Kaiba. A fresh batch of tears welled in my eyes and began to slide down my face before I could stop myself. "Baku—I mean, Ryou, what's the matter?"  
  
I tried to think of the best excuse I could without having to tell the truth. No one needed to know of my business and personal feelings for my yami.  
  
"It's these damn maths!" I sobbed, "They're too hard!"  
  
I felt a gentle hand and a delicate finger lift my chin to face the multi- billionaire once again and I felt my breath catch in my throat. "Somehow," Kaiba started, "I'm led to believe that math is the least of your worries right now."  
  
That said, I broke down completely in front of a young man that I barely know outside of school and the general public, and allowed him to wrap his arms around me as I sobbed away all of my frustrations for a little while.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next Chapter: "Would You Like For Me to Kiss You?" 


	2. Would You Like For Me To Kiss You?

First I just want to say that the reason behind writing this story is to unveil this damn innocent façade I've been sporting my whole life. All these things that I will never do or say because of all of my stupid morals. I'm too shy to fuck up my life anymore. I just want anyone out there reading this that knows how I feel, and knows how these characters I'm portraying feel, that it's alright and you should hold on. Someone knows your pain and that we all can get a grip if we just hold on tightly. Thank you, I appreciate all of you guys' support.  
  
Summary- Ryou used to be a normal kid until his father left him for Egypt when he was 14 years old. Ryou was left to fend for himself for over a year, and is now suffering of a terrible loneliness, having mixed feelings for his selfish and arrogant yami, and is slowly dying of a serious eating disorder. His life is now a serious down-spiral of dangerous events, risks, and... boyfriends? Can Ryou be saved before his stress kills him? Who can he trust with his life?  
  
Couples:  
  
Ryou and Bakura (First one-sided, but later may become something more)  
  
Ryou and Seto (Very little)  
  
Ryou and Malik (Ryou finds solace in an on/off relationship with Malik)  
  
Malik and Marik  
  
Yami, Yuugi, and Jounouchi (Threesome?)  
  
Otogi and Tristan (Minor Reference)  
  
WARNING!!! This story may contain all of the following: SHOUNEN AI, YAOI, FOUL LANGUAGE, EATING DISORDERS, DRUGS, ALCOHOL, and SUICIDAL THOUGHTS.  
  
Kitty does not own YuGiOh.  
  
The Consequence of Sin  
  
Part Two: "Would You Like For Me To Kiss You?"  
  
"So, Ryou, tell me, what seems to be troubling you?"  
  
I rubbed my eyes of lingering tears before turning to look at the powerful CEO sitting beside me. We were now comfortably seated on a secluded bench under a sakura tree. A light autumn breeze blew gently through my hair, yet sent shivers down my spine. Dusk was drawing near and the winter months grew closer yet leaving a chill in the air. Absentminded as usual, I forgot to pick up a jacket on my way out. Noticing my discomfort, Kaiba removed his uncharacteristic sweater and handed it to me, revealing a tight black t-shirt underneath. "You're cold," he observed.  
  
I nodded my thanks before putting on the oversized sweater and thinking through my answer I would have to give to Kaiba. What should I say? Could I trust him? I suppose I could state my problems anonymously... somehow.  
  
"Well, you see, it's sort of like this," I sniffed wondering just how this was going to play out. I couldn't help but stare at Kaiba's finely sculpted upper body. He must work out in his own personal gym. He surely can afford it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I blushed realizing I had gotten caught up in my own fantasies before continuing my response. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I became lost in a thought..." "Quite understandable," Kaiba replied with a grin. I grinned back, feeling strong enough to continue.  
  
"I... like a person... but when I tried to find out if the person liked me back, that person... simply laughed..." I could feel my eyes once again pooling with white-hot tears threatening to be released. A choked sob restricted my throat from speaking anything else coherent. It was so embarrassing for me but I couldn't seem to stop the tears from streaming down my face.  
  
Kaiba seemed unperturbed by my sudden display of emotion and simply began to stroke my soft ashen hair, telling me that everything would be okay.  
  
I found it so hard to believe that Pharaoh Yuugi (Yami Yuugi) found this man to be such an arrogant, conceited bastard. In blind sorrow, I didn't even realize myself reaching up for the young CEO's embrace. After I had calmed down a bit, Kaiba moved his mouth to my ear and whispered quietly, "Would you like to come back to my home with me for an hour or so? So you can settle down a bit privately?" I was taken aback by his offer, but was pleased nonetheless. "Thank you, Kaiba," I whispered.  
  
"I prefer Seto," he smirked, and through my tearstained sorrow, I found myself smiling back.  
  
---  
  
We walked to Seto's large and extravagant mansion in silence. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence as if there was nothing to say, it was a rare moment of peaceful silence, and a strong layer of understanding hung over us. I felt content, walking alongside the important young man that stepped in sync right beside me. Every so often he would look down at me and grin, and I couldn't help but smile back. There was just something magical about the young man that was being so kind to me. I felt at peace for once today, whereas without his little interlude into the drama that is my life, I probably would have spent the night weeping pathetically.  
  
"Here we are!"  
  
I recognized the tall building immediately as Kaiba Manor. Who didn't know whose house this was? I believe anyone sane enough to be living in Domino in the first place would recognize this place. But I had never been inside. Nobodies like me were never even given the time of day to tour a place like this. But here I am, standing at the gates of the most important residence in the city of Domino, perhaps in all Japan.  
  
"Shall we?" Seto grinned as he linked arms with me and I put on my most serious face. "We shall!" I tried using my most manly voice but that only caused the two of us to break into fits of laughter. I felt whole here with Seto, laughing with him as if we'd been companions for years. It was the kind of feeling that I had never felt with my yami, or even Yuugi- tachi. A feeling of complete trust and acceptance.  
  
"Your home is beautiful, Seto!" I squealed as I entered the large double doors into a glorious main hall. Seto crossed his arms across his chest and watched me intently with a faint smile on his face as I twirled around, my arms spread-eagle like a bird. I'm sure I looked childish, but I am certain that Seto did not mind. I've felt more at peace with the world in these past twenty minutes with him than I had ever felt in my entire pitiful existence.  
  
I soon grew dizzy and Seto laughed as he guided me toward the tea room. I collapsed onto the sofa in a fit of giggles, trying desperately to catch my breath. "I apologize, sir, for I have plagued you with my idiocy." I bowed unsteadily as my head still continued to spin. "Easy jester," Seto chastised teasingly as he sat me back down, "You're still dizzy." Even his warning could not prevent me of the ecstasy that was now pumping through my veins.  
  
"Let me get you a drink," he stated as he slowly stood and left the room. I nodded to his back in thank you. That was rather silly of me considering he did not have eyes in the back of his head.  
  
He came back minutes later with tea and a tray of crackers. "Oh thank you!" I praised him as I remembered dinner earlier. I had completely forgotten that I had not eaten. I took a sip of the tea and it tasted a bit peculiar, almost bitter. "What kind of tea is this?" I asked innocently as I nibbled on a cracker.  
  
"It's from overseas," he replied smoothly, taking a sip himself. I shrugged and downed the glass feeling a bit lightheaded. I ignored the feeling, brushing it aside as being hunger. I scarfed down some more crackers hungrily and polished off two more cups of tea. I was feeling particularly hazy now and decided that I had had enough.  
  
"Feeling better?" Kaiba asked as I wavered a bit in my sitting position. His words seemed distant but I nodded my head dumbly as he stood me up, and led me over, then sat me down with him on the loveseat. The picture didn't seem quite right as Seto put his arm around me and began to stroke me cheek.  
  
"What are you..." I slurred. "Shh, Ryou," Seto shushed, "Would you like for me to kiss you?" I nodded absently as he put his mouth to my neck and began trailing kisses along it. I shrugged and let him proceed, but inside I didn't feel quite right. My thoughts were too jumbled to think rationally though. I didn't understand why.  
  
The kissing seemed to last forever, his mouth exploring all over my body, I was all but welcoming the pleasurable sensations he was spreading over me until my head began to pound and the hazy feeling began to disperse. All at once, the seriousness of this situation registered in my head as Seto's hand began to slide up my shirt. In blind panic I pushed myself from Seto's grasp and wavered dangerously as I stood. I felt extremely nauseous just then and fell to my knees choking and sputtering as I threw up all of the crackers I had eaten so ravenously earlier.  
  
I became very frightened as Seto lifted himself from the love seat and ran towards me shouting, "Ryou, are you alright?!" What would you care, you slimy bastard, you're the one who's caused all this... How could I have been so blind to the signs...? The uncharacteristic kindness, the familiarity, and most importantly the strange taste of my tea; Seto Kaiba was a dangerous predator, and I should have believed what Pharaoh Yuugi had told me so many times.  
  
Grasping my heaving stomach in pain, I tried to stand to get away any way I could as Seto advanced me. I didn't even feel bad about soiling his expensive carpet. "Stay away from me!" I choked. "I trusted you, you bastard!" I screamed as Seto stood there dumbfounded. I ran out of the mansion as fast as my tired legs could carry me. "Ryou, WAIT!" Save it, you cruel and poor excuse for a human being. I cannot trust another soul, and now my innocence has been tainted because of you and you're dirty wandering hands and mouth. You can never be forgiven. Tears once again were fresh on my face, and I wiped at them angrily. Where was I to go now? I couldn't go back home and face Bakura. I wasn't ready to accept his painful laughter just yet.  
  
"Malik," I sobbed as a plan formed in my jumbled brain. I would go to Malik. I could trust Malik. He was my best friend. And friends can help friends when they are in need... right? Now I'm not so certain...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Poor Ryou. What is going to happen to him next? Maybe he can find some solace with Malik. We know just how irresistible the little angel is. (Evil Grin)  
  
Next Chapter: "I Trust You Not To Betray Me..." 


	3. I Trust You Not To Betray Me

Summary- Ryou used to be a normal kid until his father left him for Egypt when he was 14 years old. Ryou was left to fend for himself for over a year, and is now suffering of a terrible loneliness, having mixed feelings for his selfish and arrogant yami, and is slowly dying of a serious eating disorder. His life is now a serious down-spiral of dangerous events, risks, and... boyfriends? Can Ryou be saved before his stress kills him? Who can he trust with his life?

Couples:

Ryou and Bakura (First one-sided, but later may become something more)

Ryou and Seto (Very little)

Ryou and Malik (Ryou finds solace in an on/off relationship with Malik)

Malik and Marik

Yami, Yuugi, and Jounouchi (Threesome?)

Otogi and Tristan (Minor Reference)

WARNING!!! This story may contain all of the following: SHOUNEN AI, YAOI, FOUL LANGUAGE, EATING DISORDERS, DRUGS, ALCOHOL, and SUICIDAL THOUGHTS.

Kitty does not own YuGiOh.

**The Consequence of Sin**

Part Three: "I Trust You Not To Betray Me..."

I was running, running as fast and as blindly as my body would take me. I had a destination in mind, but my mind was so far that I just couldn't remember if I was even still awake. My stomach was still a bit upset, and it was slowing me down. Damn that Seto Kaiba! He thinks that just because he is so high and mighty that he can take whatever he wants! He thinks he can do no wrong! He used me! I hate him!

"I HATE YOU, YOU SADISTIC BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" I screamed as loudly as my lungs would allow. A few dogs began to howl at the noise and I realized that I had reached my destination. An immediate calm settled over me as I rounded the corner. Malik's house was only four houses away. I looked down at my watch. Nine-thirty. No good, it was getting late. But I still had to give it a try. I couldn't give up just yet. I wasn't about to surrender and go back to Bakura. I would not allow myself.

I took a deep breath as I stood on Malik's front porch debating what to do. Should I knock? What if Malik had already gone to bed? What if Marik answered the door? Marik was creepy, right? 'Well, no one could be more dangerous than Seto Kaiba or Bakura right now,' I decided and prepared myself to knock.

After a few minutes I was about to give in and leave when I heard panicked footsteps rushing towards the door and I stopped in mid-turn. I straightened my clothing and smoothed my hair the best I could. No use, I looked a wreck. Locks were being furiously unbound and finally the door swung open with Malik standing before me with a sheet wrapped around his waist and an annoyed look on his face (run-on?). But his features quickly changed to concern when he took a look at me.

I shied away from his practically naked body blushing furiously, my eyes downcast. So Malik had been BUSY. "Ryou?" he said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Malik, I didn't mean to interrupt you..." I whispered as I went to turn around and leave. "I shouldn't have come, it was a stupid idea." Before I could stop myself the tears once again began to flow and I became a sobbing heap on his Welcome mat. Startled, Malik ran out and helped me to my feet, whispering comforting words into my ears with the love that only my best friend could provide. Too bad that I couldn't understand him; my sobs wracked my body and blocked out all of the sound. My ears were filled with a terrifying ring that made me deaf to anything but.

"Malik, I'm scared!" I finally heard myself scream and everything came rushing back to me in torrents of loud noise. That's all that I was: A loud annoying noise that never seemed to go away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, Baby-doll! I can't understand you! What happened to you Ryou, you don't look well," Malik said quietly while slipping on a pair of jeans that were lying in front of the couch. I hiccupped quietly as I tried to calm myself down. I was bound to break down sooner or later; I would have liked it to have been later than sooner, though.

No wonder Malik said I didn't look well; I was beginning to feel a bit sick again. I suppose that I hadn't gotten all of the alcohol out of my system yet, and I had left Kaiba's so quickly. "Could I use your washroom for a moment?" I whispered as I began to sweat. Malik toddled after me nervously down the back hall as I went into the bathroom without even closing the door. I collapsed in front of the toilet as Malik hovered worriedly by the door. After I was done throwing up I found Malik behind me holding back my long hair. He gave me a sweet smile and said kindly, "Care to tell me what's going on, Ryou?"

"Hey, Pussycat! Who was at the door, I'm getting bored!" I heard come from upstairs. Marik no doubt. Interesting pet name. "Put your pants back on, Marik, this is an emergency!" I blushed at the statement, but allowed Malik to lead me back to the couch with a cool washrag on my head. I heard grumbling as Marik came down the steps clad in a pair of black boxers. That's all. Ra damn these people and being half naked all of the time!

"Who is—Oh! Hello Ryou!" Marik smiles broadly. He's certainly mellowed out a bit. I had always remembered him a bit more... psychotic.

"Anyway!" Malik interrupts, "Ryou, care to tell me now what happened?" I held my breath and prepared to tell Malik everything. About Bakura, and then Kaiba, and about what I'm supposed to do now.

"I hate to intrude," I began, "but I didn't know who else to turn to." Both Egyptian teens nodded intently and I continued as difficult as it was. "I was thinking about Bakura this evening... and I realized just how much... I loved him." "Oh, Ryou, that's wonderful!" Malik smiled placing a hand on my shoulder. I would have liked to smile back, but I couldn't find it in myself to do so unfortunately. "I asked Bakura... if he thought I was attractive... and he laughed at me." I swear I just saw the sourest look cross Marik's face! Is he mad at me... or Bakura? They were silent. "So I ran to the park, and was crying and stuff and I accidentally ran into Mr. Seto Kaiba." "And then what did you do?" I could tell they were actually listening to me. That felt good, I think. "Kaiba was very kind to me and wiped my tears. He took me back to his place and fixed me some tea and crackers. After that everything was a blur! But when I came to, it was more than an hour later I was sprawled across Kaiba's loveseat with a splitting headache and his hands up my shirt!" "That bastard!" Marik screeched. I nodded. "I know!" I buried my head in my hands, but my tears had run dry, and my voice came out nothing more than a strangled whisper. "He took advantage of me... he spiked my drink, got me drunk, and put his filthy hands and mouth all over my body." I raised my head and found myself staring into the lavender eyes of my best friend.

"Am I a dirty kid now, Malik? Will anybody ever love me?" I sniffed. Malik stared at me with a look of hurt in his eyes. He raised my chin a bit higher with a delicate finger. I flinched remembering Kaiba using the same methods. "Don't be scared, Ryou," he whispered, "Marik and I want to help you," he paused, "and whether Bakura wants to admit it or not, you are beautiful, gorgeous even." Malik leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. I sat there stunned. Never had I felt so cared for in my entire life. I know I can trust Malik. He is my best friend, not a stranger. "Thank you," I whispered.

"No problem, Ryou, we love you. And there is plenty of room in Marik and my relationship for you if you so desire. We could use a little angel in the house right about now!" I blushed upon the comment. Angel? I was nowhere near, was I? I surely wasn't as pure, and now Kaiba's sinful hands have tainted me, leaving me dirty. But to enter their relationship? That was asinine! They were so deeply in love and... involved with each other! I could never take that away. I could never amount to what they found in each other. I had to decline.

"Malik, I could not intrude—!" "Nonsense." I looked up at Marik. He was a bit frightening with his poker face on and his brows furrowed in seriousness. I was always a nervous wreck when Marik and Bakura were together because of all the shit they pulled during Battle City. Those two together is like the apocalypse of 2004. Not such a smart pair.

"I am willing to share my hikari," Marik began and I focused my attention fully on him. "And I cannot forgive Bakura or Kaiba for hurting a light as pure as you. That is a sin beyond absolution. I may not be very reasonable at times, and I may have been frightening in the past, but I do care for you Ryou, just as my hikari does. I will not lay a hand on you, if I make you uncomfortable in any way. My hikari will take good care of you. But I will take care of you as well. I want you to know that you are not alone." (Sounds like the Pharaoh prepared that one for him...) And with that Marik turned and went up the stairs. A door clicked quietly and I turned to Malik, a gentle smile upon his lips. "Stay with us Ryou... please?"

I stared at him. He was sincere. I keep telling myself that Malik is my best friend and that he is trustworthy. And after Marik's speech, I could not refuse! I've made up my mind. I will stay with the Ishtars. Maybe even fall in love with them.

"I trust you not to betray me," I said, and Malik gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. I blushed faintly; this is how things were going to be. And I believe I may be falling already for a certain blonde Egyptian.

To Be Continued...

Sorry for all those Kaiba fans out there. I really do adore him! He's just the one I chose to assault poor innocent Ryou! Anyway, reviews make me very happy, minna!

Next Chapter: "Where Are You, Ryou?"


End file.
